


Mr. & Mr. Tomlinson

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins, Ballroom Dancing, Guns, Killing, M/M, Shower Sex, Very shitty smut scene, agent - Freeform, bad ass louis and harry, idk what else to tag it as, literally just thrusting sigh it sucks, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis and Harry are married assassins/agents and they try to work it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. & Mr. Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING** : 1. This is from [this](http://genuinelybelieve.tumblr.com/post/92394988620/so-my-friend-sent-me-this-pic-with-an-au-already) lovely AU. The idea was so amazing that I just _had_ to write it. 
> 
> 2\. The fic doesn't really have anything to do with Mr. & Mrs. Smith. I just liked the title and the whole spy thing going on. 
> 
> 3\. This is fiction! Nothing is real, I don't own the boys. I'm literally just an obsessed teenage girl that likes to write. 
> 
> 4\. I'm a sensitive little turd, so please be gentle. I spent hours writing and editing this, it turned into my baby. 
> 
> 5\. I know it sucks, the smut scene 'specially, buttttt I hope you enjoy at least a little bit of it. Kudos and comments make me very very happy
> 
>  
> 
> **IN RUSSIAN** : https://ficbook.net/readfic/4400555
> 
> Happy Reading!!!

"Alright, so there's a new mission and Harry has already been assigned one, so - Can you come to my office please?" 

Louis looks up from the phone at his desk, meeting the eyes of his boss, Simon Cowell, from his own office across from Louis'. 

He's exhausted from the last one, spending days stalking, killing and researching a man who was apparently a threat to National Security or something along those lines - Louis never really payed attention to the details like Harry did - and all he wanted was a _break_.

However, this _is_ his job, he was trained to get less than a day's break and only a few hours of sleep at a time. Also being trained to assassin - even with his hands - a person but that's a different story.

Louis got up from his squeaky seat and flattened his tie, before making his way around the small desk and opening the door to Simon's office. He's met with his new victim; A picture of a scrawny-looking man who looks as if he hasn't gotten a wink of sleep in _months_.

Simon walks over to his computer and clicks a few things until it finally shows up on his big screen, and then sitting next to Louis. "His name is James Dean."

Louis raises his eyebrows. "Like the actor?"

Simon clicks his tongue, nodding. He's obviously holding back a comment, because Louis always tends to forget the matter at hand, but whatever, Simon needs to loosen that stick out of his arse. Simon explains that he needs to be _captured_ , not assassinated - and _soon_ before he bombs St. James's Park in London.

A random place, Louis thinks, but if he does it'll kill thousands, if not, millions, and Louis can't have that. He also tells Louis that he needs to do it by tomorrow night, and usually Louis would be really annoyed at the fact that Simon is telling him so late but today, he simply nods. 

He excuses himself when Simon finishes his orders and pulls out his phone, dialing the familiar number he's memorized so well. When Harry picks up, however, Louis hears the sound of gunshots in the distance. "Hey."

"Hi," Harry's low rough voice says from the other side of the phone and Louis starts to pack his bag to go home, balancing his phone between his shoulder and his ear. "You alright?"

"I'm alright," Louis says, smirking when he hears Harry grunt and then another gun shot in the distance. "Where are you?"

"On the job. Some parking lot," Harry gasps out, obvious that he's running. "Shit. Fuck, you piece of sh-"

Louis waits a moment before he hears Harry curse out a lot more, followed by a series of gunshots and another loud bang before asking, "Are you going to be home for dinner?"

It's quiet for awhile, save for the fact that Harry is breathing loudly into the receiver and then Harry answers quietly, "Yeah, sure. What time?"

"Harry, are you sure you can talk on the phone right now? I know how you are when it comes to the job -"

"What time, Lou?"

"Well, when do you think you'll be done?" Louis asks and then smirks, tongue swiping out to lick the bottom of his lip. He opens the sliding doors to the office, stepping out into the cool air and appreciating the way it wraps around his face, cooling him off. "To be honest, I would've already killed the guy -"

"Shut it." Harry snaps, more gunshots. "Not everyone is as stealthy as you are. You've always - Fuck!" 

Louis waits, patiently.

He's so used to phone calls like these, ones where Harry was on the job or he was on the job himself and had to listen to the noise and the series of curse words when the target got away or when they missed the shot. He knows Harry will be fine, knows that Harry _is_ fine, because Harry and himself are the two most successful spies in their agency. Details though. He hears Harry curse again, quieter this time and then a quiet, "You've always said I have two left feet."

Louis snorts. "It's true. You tripped down the alter at our wedding."

"Heeeeey," Harry drags out the word and grunts again after another gunshot is heard in the background. Louis can't take it, because he _knows_ the other guy would've been dead already but Harry is always 'just go in shooting, who cares' and doesn't think twice about the actions he does. He is a lot smarter than Louis will ever be - studies the building for hours before he goes in whereas Louis will just go in and hide in the shadows or on the roof. "That's unfair. You cried at our wedding -"

"So did you -"

"Damn. Hold on."

Louis stills his comment, stopping abruptly on the sidewalk until someone bumps into him. He shakes out of his scare and turns the corner and into the parking lot picking up his pace. He throws his knapsack in the back of his Lamborghini, keeping the phone firmly on his ear with a shaky hand. Harry hasn't said anything the whole time he walked to his car and he begins to worry. He would usually hear Harry quietly, very quietly, murmuring to himself or maybe even breathing but right now - Silence. 

He would say something, but he knows that it's dangerous to do just that. So he waits, growing impatient, but he starts his car nonetheless, wincing when it roars to life. He looks behind him and pulls out of his spot (Literally, it's his spot. It has his name on the ground labeled 'Louis Tomlinson' and for some reason that makes him feel a lot more important than he is) with batted breath. Two things happen at once, the first, someone honks at him which causes him to nearly jump out the window and then the second; The phone goes dead.

He slams on his breaks and yells, because he was _obviously_ trying to get out and the other guy was just an arsehole and then hurriedly pulls out and drops his phone into his palm. He looks up at the road and back down at his phone, clicking Harry's contact number and entering it into their agencies app. The app that is installed into his phone via Simon's assistant, Zayn Malik, - who is also one of Louis' best friends -, has actually helped the agents many times. It helps them figure out where they are, figure out where anyone else in the agency is (which Louis was a bit uncomfortable with at first) but it's fucking brilliant.

Harry's located only a few miles away and Louis pulls off to the side of the road. He's thankful that no one is around on this road and quickly looks around, straining his ears to hear _anything_ but when he doesn't, he eyes his knapsack. He's torn between changing into his outfit - yes, he has an outfit, leave him alone - or leaving his suit on, but the thought of Harry lying somewhere getting beat or shot to death flashes in his head and he immediately stops the car and grabs his gun from his glove box.

He tucks it into one of the pockets inside his suit jacket and crosses the street to the three story parking lot. He pauses behind one of the pillars, heart pounding in his ears as he listens, before running to the next. He does this all the way until he reaches the second floor and that's when he hears it. He hears _groaning_ and his eyes immediately scan the area. There are only a few cars in the lot and no one seems to be walking around, he needs to get higher though, needs to _see_ where everything is, so he bites his lip and climbs onto the pillar.

It takes mostly upper-body strength - something Louis doesn't have, he realizes with a huff, cursing that he only has lower-body strength but continues to climb. It takes him a few moments and when he finally reaches the top, he sees everything. He scans the area again, but this time he sees the target and then there's Harry who is lying beside him on the rim of unconsciousness. The other guy has a gun pointed to his head - Harry's sniper - and Louis immediately sucks in a breath, gripping one of the pillars walls as the other one reaches to grab the gun in his pocket.

Hi thighs start to ache a little, his back already straining as he holds himself up so roughly, and points the gun in the guys direction. He squints one eye, immediately regretting his decision in the _poor_ decision of bringing his hand gun instead of his bigger one, taking a deep breath and _finally_ \- The gun goes off.

Harry yelps in surprise and Louis watches as the older man falls beside him, blood rushing out the back of his head. Head shot, Louis nods in victory, hopping down the pillar and running towards Harry. "You fucker!" 

"I just saved your life?!" Louis exclaims as he helps the curly-haired man up and notices that Harry is _fine._ "What the bloody hell -?"

"I was playing the victim card," Harry grumbles, picking up his sniper and rolling his eyes. "I had him, Louis."

"Obviously not!" Louis' voice rises a little, in a bit of a shock. He pinches his fingers close together and shoves them in Harry's face. "He was _this_ close to shooting you!"

"You got your suit dirty." Harry sighs heavily, tugging his black and white scarf to hold back his curls. He's got a cut on the side of his face, a clear punch to it, and a bruise is already starting to form on his collarbone. "I spent _hours_ cleaning it last time."

Louis looks at him in disbelief. "That is _all_ you care about?!" He all but yells, helping Harry wrap the body in a bag that Harry's brought with him. "Are you mental?"

"You know, Louis, sometimes I think you don't care about me at all -"

Louis snaps his gaze up and once he sees Harry's dimple poking at the side of his cheek, Louis knows he's kidding. "You owe me."

"Yeah?" Harry raises an eyebrow as he zips the bag up, Louis standing and placing his hands on his hips. Harry's got a mischievous glint in his eyes, although they are sparkling and so, _so_ green. They just put a body in a bag for christssake. He's flirting, Louis knows it, because his pink tongue slowly swipes across his bottom lip. "How am I going to do that, love?"

"Let me figure it out." Louis snaps, tugging his tie back up to his neck and turning on his heels. "Call Liam for that body, yeah? He's going to flip shit because we weren't more careful." He starts to walk out of the parking lot, his suit dirty and thighs aching. "I'll see you at home! Love you."

"Love you!" Harry calls back before Louis turns the corner and climbs into his own car.

************

"I've got to go to Westminister for a few days." Louis says later that night once Harry comes home, finally, and they're both in the kitchen. 

Harry's cooking chicken while Louis is helping by cutting up some vegetables and bread slices. You see, he's killed many with his hands, knows how to handle a gun and is quiet on his feet but somehow, he can't _cook_ to save his life.

Harry nods, understanding, and places a hand on Louis' hip before pulling him into a hug from behind. Louis leans into his embrace, his shoulders sagging in relief - he hadn't realize he'd been hunched over and tense, but Harry seems to have that effect on him all the time. The chicken behind them is sizzling to life, but Harry ignores it, his nose brushing up and along Louis' jawline. 

Louis breathes quietly through his nose when Harry's hand trails down the side of his back and Harry starts to suck the corner of his jawline and his neck. The chicken behind them makes a loud popping sound and Louis snaps out of his haze and pulls away from Harry, blinking. "Chicken's going to burn."

"Lou." Harry whines, but turns around and flips the chicken. Louis smirks, a small smile painting on his lips as he continues to cut the green peppers. It's nights like these that Louis cherishes the most, although he'll never voice it aloud, the nights where they're both in town and aren't being weirdos that know how to kill people and don't spend most of their money on stupid shit like a statue of a banana - Harry's idea, not Louis' - and it's just _them_. Two (kind of) normal men, in a normal marriage.. in a normal mansion..

Okay. 

Louis shakes his head quickly, shaking those thoughts away from him and sets his plate in front of him as Harry makes his own. They talk about nothing and everything at once, Harry explains why his phone died and that he _had the guy, Louis, if you had just waited_ and Louis explaining who he has to kill and why tomorrow evening. Harry nods, never leaving Louis' sight for more than two minutes and after they finish dinner, Louis helps clean the dishes.

When he's done with his half, however, he clears his throat and murmurs, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Harry's oblivious at first, looking back and shrugging. "Okay?"

Louis sighs heavily, his hip jutting out to the side as he places a hand on it. "I'm _going to go take a shower_."

"Ohhh _hh_." Harry drags out, grinning, and turns around to start the dishwasher. Louis grins back, because he can't help it, and grabs one of Harry's larger hands and dragging him down the hallway and into the bathroom downstairs. The bathroom upstairs was way too small for the both of them, because it had been a guest bathroom, _and_ Louis didn't want to walk all the way up there anyway. 

Louis shrugs out of his shirt and his pants, while Harry starts the water and gets undressed himself. Harry grabs Louis' hand again, pulling him into the large tub and wrapping his arms around his waist. Louis smiles up at him, watches at the water drips down his face and onto his torso and then wraps his arms around Harry's neck. Harry is a bit taller than Louis, so Louis has to stand on his toes to give Harry a proper kiss on the lips. "You're so fit."

They're both soaking wet and Harry drags his hand up Louis' back to the nape of his neck and holds him there, nipping his bottom lip and swirling his tongue on his bottom lip. Louis makes a noise of approval, his hands tangling in Harry's damp curls as he bites down, smirking when Harry roughly pushes him against the wall. 

It reminds him of combat training, when himself and Harry were just starting out and barely knew each other at all. Harry was stronger than Louis was, but Louis was a lot faster and a lot more flexible - so he could break free from Harry's grasp a lot of the time. 

Louis lifts a leg and wraps it tightly around Harry's waist, pushing himself up and allowing Harry to grip his arsecheeks. Harry's holding him against the wall of their shower now, their already hard cocks rubbing against each other when Louis pushes himself lower on Harry's waist. "Fuck me." He breathes, pulling his head back to look at the younger boy, begging. "Please."

"Will this make up for earlier?"

"It depends on how good your dick game is tonight -"

Harry snorts, which soon turns into a burst of laughter before nipping at Louis' ear. Louis bites his lip because that's his _weak spot_ , and tightens his grip around Harry's neck. "We don't have any lube -"

"Oh," Louis huffs out, annoyed. "It's wet. We are soaking wet. You fucked me last night, I am prepared, I'm horny and you're holding me up with your _godforsaken hands_ so just fuck me alre-"

Harry bites down on Louis' neck as he pushes him harder against the wall, his hand moving to grab his own cock and line it up against Louis' hole. It takes a moment for Louis to adjust, biting his bottom lip and nodding frantically for Harry to move. Harry does, slowly at first, still holding Louis up with just his hands which _is so fucking sexy jesus christ_ \- Louis moans loudly. "Fuck, fuck. Slow down, what the fuck are we in a marathon?"

Harry snorts again, pulling his head away from Louis' neck and connects his lips to Louis' own again and sucks on his tongue. Louis is painfully hard and gripping Harry's shoulders and digging his fingernails into them. The water behind them is hitting Louis' front while it washes down Harry's backside, and Louis grunts loudly when Harry bends his knees and thrusts up. Every time he thrusts up, a soft 'uh' comes out of Louis' mouth, his fingertips digging in deeper and head throwing back against the wall.

Harry groans and his arms start to shake as he holds the older man up and Louis feels for him, so he lightly pushes off with a soft moan, Harry is about to protest but Louis turns around and shakes him bum out and Harry's eyes go wide. His large hands trail down Louis' sun kissed tanned back, before he grips one of Louis' arsecheeks and lines his cock again, slowly thrusting in.

Louis' eyes squeeze tightly shut, and he grips the soap bar to hold him steady, although he doesn't really need it. Like said earlier, he's flexible, he could literally kick his leg up and let Harry fuck him like that, but he's just _too tired_ for that. Harry begins to move, slowly again, and Louis bites his bottom lip, listening and loving the noises Harry's making in the back of his throat.

When Harry finally manages to hit Louis' prostate, Louis lets out a scream in pleasure, bending over to where he touches his shin with his forehead, thrusting back when Harry thrusts forward, bottoming out. The bathroom is filled with a mixture of Louis' moans and Harry's grunts, Harry gripping Louis' hips tightly and bending over to bite Louis' shoulder and moving one of his hands to grab Louis' cock.

Louis shudders at the contact, another loud moan escaping his lips and when he comes, Harry pulls out quickly, moaning sinfully, coming all over Louis' back and watching it drip to his bum before Louis stands straight again, smirking.

Harry's eyelids are hooded, looking completely exhausted so Louis helps him out by washing his hair and pressing light feathered kisses to his cheeks and his chin.

They get out of the shower together, Louis wincing a little when a familiar pain shoots up his back and walk up their staircase in their towels but Louis turns around at the very top to scan his very own home. "I locked up, Lou." Harry says from beside him, walking past him and into their bedroom and Louis sighs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Harry deadpans. "I locked the house up, put the code in and everything. I also put the code in, in on the gun closet. I locked the windows -"

"Okay, okay." Louis holds his hand up in false surrender, smiling when Harry climbs into bed completely starkers. He figures screw it, he's about to be gone for a few days and drops his towel before crawling in beside him. The look that Harry gives him makes Louis blush, which it probably shouldn't what with the fact that they've been married for three years now.

"You're not going to read again tonight, are you?"

Louis' eyebrows dip together, looking back at the curly-haired man. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no." Harry says quickly, reaching out and tugging Louis further into the mattress. He wraps his arms around Louis' waist, pulling him into his embrace. "I just want a proper cuddle before you leave."

Louis grins, clapping his hands together to turn off the lights, and when they do, he breathes heavily, breathes in Harry. He nuzzles his face into Harry's neck, who's already drifting into sleep. "I love you."

"M'love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Night, babe."

**********

Louis sees his phone light up before he hears it, right after he pulled on his skin tight black outfit. Harry's trying to facetime him, which isn't a big deal, but Louis is about to go in on his mission of James Dean.

He accepts the call anyway, because it could be an emergency, but however, upon seeing Harry looking bleary eyed with a cuppa in his hands, he rolls his eyes. "Hi babe."

"Hey." Harry grins. "You about to kick ass or what?"

"I was about to, but you called. What's up?" Louis asks and sets his phone on the dashboard of his Range Rover. Well, it's Harry's, but it's bulletproof and Simon _did_ say this would be a risky job. He pulls out a box from their secret department underneath the seat and pulls out the right bullets for his P266. 

"I'm going to do a quick little mission, so I just wanted to warn you." Harry says, looking down at his cuppa. "Simon says I should be done by tomorrow morning."

"Yeah?" Louis starts to load his gun, before looking around the secluded area behind the building. "I'll be home tomorrow. Good luck babe."

"You too," Harry smiles and then his face immediately falls into a scowl. "Why are you using that gun?"

"What are you talking about?" Louis says offensively. "This is my baby, the love of my life -"

"It's a piece of shit."

"Harry!" Louis exclaims, holding the gun between his palms. "Don't say that in front of Barbara." 

"You named your gun?" Harry says through a fit of giggles and Louis rolls his eyes, flicking off the camera. "Use the machine gun."

"No, that's too loud."

Harry rolls his eyes as Louis straps the gun to the side of his leg, shrugging on his bullet belt and opening the door. He switches Harry to phone call, which directs him to his bluetooth. He quietly steps through the building, climbing the stairs and holding the gun close to his chest, and Harry sighs quietly. "So I was thinking," He says quietly, not bothered. "Baby, I was thinking of repainting the kitchen."

Louis peeks from around the corner, seeing nothing so he runs across the hallway and to the other side of the room. It's dark and it smells like someone shit all over the place, but it's supposedly where James Dean is hiding. "No way." Louis says, "My mum and I painted that kitchen."

"New things, love. I was thinking yellow?"

"What the fuck," Louis says dryly, peeking around the corner again. "No. I don't accept this."

"Okay, orange?"

"No! That's so - No, white. Keep it white. It matches the counter tops."

"Grey and black?" 

"Haz." Louis grunts, shaking his head to no one in particular as he climbs up on top of a box, peeking over the small space and into the room. There is no one around and for a moment Louis just stands there, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. He had followed him there, so where could he be? 

Louis gets hit from behind.

It causes him to splutter, falling backwards and landing on his bum, and for a second the wind is knocked out of him, so he sits there dazed. He tilts his head back and sees his target, so he kicks his legs over his head and wraps them around James' waist and pushes him forward, causing James to let out a yelp, rolling over Louis' body and hitting the concrete floor with an 'oof' and gets trapped underneath Louis' thighs. "What about a darker brown?"

Harry breathes a sigh of relief, Louis thinks, and says. "No, that will just clash together."

James starts yelling at him to let him go, but Louis simply punches him square in the nose, knocking him out. Simon wanted him alive after all. He smirks to himself and begins to get up when he hears footsteps running towards him from his right, he gets up quickly and dodges a punch, dropping to the ground and then shooting the man in the chest. Louis hadn't thought James would have any partners - Huh. Weird. 

Simon didn't say anything about that, so hopefully it's okay that Louis shot them.

"A beige?"' Louis grunts out as he handcuffs James, pushing him up against the desk before digging around.

"Hmmm..." Harry says through his ear and he's clearly thinking about it, Louis can just imagine him pacing around the kitchen, hand stroking his imaginary beard. "Maybe. Yeah, that might look nice. Better than this plain white."

"Whatever you want, love -" Louis begins to say, but then someone grabs him from behind, causing him to choke on his words. There's two of them, Louis quickly comes to the conclusion, when another man steps in front of him laughing, taunting. Louis wants to laugh too, but because they have no idea who they just fucked with, anger coursing in his veins when the man behind him starts to choke him harder. 

Louis grips the mans arms with his nails, before kicking back and hitting the blokes shin, causing him to loosen his grip and hiss at the contact. Louis throws his head back and feels it connect with his jaw, and then elbowing him roughly in the stomach. He lets go then and Louis swings around and hits him with his gun right in the middle of his face before he turns back around and lifts his leg to kick the other mans face with his foot. 

They're both knocked out then and Louis didn't even have to use his bullets.

"That was _too_ easy, man." He says to himself and looks around him, three men on the ground and knocked out while James is sitting upright but clearly knocked out as well. He nods to himself, proudly, listening to Harry breathe in his ear. "Sooo beige, right?"

"Yeah," Harry chuckles out, sounding strained and relieved at the same time. Louis knows how he feels. "Yeah, beige is good."

***********

"So, get him a butt plug." Niall says through the phone to Harry a few weeks later.

"A butt pl - _Niall_." Harry grits out as the wind around him whips around his face and slaps against his skin. It's bloody freezing and he's about fifty feet in the air. He pulls away from his sniper and blinks, rubbing his eyes before he squints again into the eyepiece. He's scanning the area because it was his mission to kill a man named Gregory Dillion, but to do it easy and clean. "Why would I - No."

Niall's laugh is almost deafening through Harry's earpiece, but Harry smiles at it. Niall is this bubbly Irish bloke that works at the agency, he's in charge of identities and all of that technical stuff, and also one of Harry's best friends. "I don't know Haz, I should be asking _you_ what _I_ should be getting him for his birthday."

Harry sighs, embarrassed. "I know." 

"I got it!" Niall exclaims a few minutes later right when Harry spots his target. He breathes in quietly, calming his nerves, following him until he's out a sight again and he huffs out in annoyance. 

He could've taken that shot, it was such a clean shot. 

He pulls away again, teeth clenching, breathing in deeply and allowing the fresh air to clear his mind. "Take him to Thailand. He's been complaining about how Jay and Dan went for their honeymoon and that he was jealous because he always wanted to go."

"I don't know Ni..." Harry says, biting his lip. "Just buy tickets? What about Simon?"

"Screw him." Niall snaps and Harry can almost _hear_ Niall rolling his eyes, his Irish accent getting thicker. "He's been working your arses off so much lately, you're allowed to have a break."

Gregory steps into view again and Harry breathes in deeply, shooting on his exhale. It was a clean shot, perfect head shot - and he does a little fist pump in victory but looks around to see if any witnesses saw him and then quickly picks apart the gun, putting it back into his case.

"Thank you Niall, it sounds like a brilliant plan."

"What would you do without me?" Niall says and Harry knows he's grinning like the cocky little shit he is.

"Probably the same thing I'm doing now... Except I'd be talking to Liam and not you -"

"Oi!" 

Harry chuckles loudly as he climbs down the ladder.

*******

It's a rare occasion when Louis and Harry get to work together.

They have several safe houses when something goes wrong and tonight was one of those nights.

Simon assigned them a mission right there in London; To hunt down five targets. Louis can't even remember all of their names, but knows each one of their faces after a long night of studying with Harry. 

Apparently they threatened to rob the Buckingham Palace, kidnap the queen and kill her - Which, should've been for another agency, a higher and better one, but Simon told them no one was willing enough to believe they'd get through in the first place.

Louis and Harry were supposed to keep their distance, were to just watch them and make sure they _didn't_ get through or anything of that matter. And that's what they did. Louis wore a suit that made him blend in, his white button up buttoned all the way to the top and a dark grey blazer on top with the matching dress pants.

Harry, quite the opposite, wore a black button up with a black blazer, black jeans and a black and white scarf that was lazily thrown across his shoulders. He also wore his ridiculous hat but regardless, he looked bloody _fit._

Everything was going well, actually, following the lads into the ballroom and Louis noticed that an event was already taking place - A ballroom dance?

Harry simply shrugged and grabbed Louis' hand, pulling him out into the dance floor. He was about to ask what he was doing but Harry shook his head and placed a kiss on his forehead, his lips brushing his skin as he spoke. "They saw us. We scared them off."

"How?" Louis demanded at once, porcelain eyes darting around the room. "Fuck, Haz."

"They saw us awhile back, but I didn't think they'd realize we were following them. Shit, Lou. I should've told you."

"We have to go." Louis pulled away and grabbed his hand, eyes pleading. "We'll tell Simon that it was my fault - Haz, they'll kill us, we have to go -"

"You're causing a scene." Harry mumbled calmly as Louis' voice raised a little higher over the music. Harry pulled him back in by the waist, tightly, a warning that he needs to _shut the fuck up_. 

Louis lazily and cautiously danced along with him, tense in his arms. "Calm down, Louis."

Louis breathed in deeply, running a hand down the side of his face. Breathe in, breathe out - Something he learned in training. Slow down the heart, relax your shoulders. He threw his head back and laughed, loudly, a distraction, making him look like they belonged there. 

Harry's eyebrows twitch for a second before he plasters on a charming smile, pulling away but keeping his arms locked around his waist. 

"This reminds me," Harry's voice sounds gravely, rough and scratched and Louis melts into it, closing his eyes and letting himself be relaxed. "Of our wedding. Remember? Everyone was there. We had our first dance and I tripped over you several times."

Louis grins at the memory, Harry is such a klutz outside of work. "Yeah, I remember."

Suddenly, Harry tenses under Louis' hold, jaw tightening and flexing. His eyes are fierce, but they're boring into Louis' own eyes. "We need to go to the safe house." Harry says after a few tense moments. "But first, we need to go get our cars. I'll get the range while you get the lambo, okay?"

"We drove in the lambo," Louis' eyebrows come together, confusion settling on his face. He sees that Harry is urgent to leave so he doesn't ask _why_ , instead nodding along. 

"Yes," Harry says through gritted teeth. "Drive me back home and I'll meet you at the safe house. It'd be smarter if we split ways."

"No it wouldn't." Louis says as if it were the most stupidest suggestion in the whole wide world - It was. "That's a stupid idea -"

"Louis Tomlinson, could you _please_ just listen to me for _once_ -"

"Harry _Styles-Tomlinson_ ," Louis bites back, jaw set. "That is a _stupid idea and you know -"_

_"Please._ " Harry's eyes are intense, cheeks painted with a red tint and lips bitten raw, so Louis admits defeat, sighing out loud and nodding. 

Harry grabs his hand and leads him off the dance floor and back out the large entryway and Louis lets himself be tagged along, keeping his eyes peeled and his ears strained. 

When they turn the corner to get to their car, something hard and _black_ nearly hits him in the face, but Harry's hand collides with the strangers arm, stopping him. 

Louis staggers back in shock, before he lets out a noise of disapproval, shaking his head when he realizes it's a female. 

He hates hitting women, hates fighting them. She kicks Harry right on the kneecap, causing him to fall forward. 

_Until they do that._

Louis charges after her, wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her down, her face colliding with his knee but after she bites down on the skin of Louis' hand. Her blood drips down Louis' hand. "Fucker, don't touch me." 

"American." Louis notices, nose scrunching up a bit. "Oh sweetheart, you really shouldn't of came here to fuck with _our_ queen." 

She scoffs and raises her hand to hit Louis, but Louis dodges and Harry stands up to trip her, causing her to fall forward. Louis is frantic a bit when he grabs her hand and handcuffs her to a nearby pole, because Harry yelled that 'they don't have time for this' and follows him to Louis' lambo. 

They drive in a tense silence, Louis holding his palm because the bird left a bite mark on it, and they both keep looking in their mirrors, outside the windows and behind him as they drive down the long strip of road between the palace and their own home. 

It takes them five minutes, but as soon as Louis stops the car, Harry dives across and gives Louis a long rough kiss and is running towards the garage before Louis can even comprehend what is happening. 

Louis pulls out of the drive quickly, speeding down the street and notices a black car following him, so he circles around a few times. He tries to lose him, knows it's one of the targets he was supposed to kill tonight, but he's not risking five against one tonight - Not without Harry. 

His phone rings to life beside him and he startles a bit, turning on his bluetooth that is connected to his car. "Goddamnit, Louis." 

__Uh oh._ _

"What did I say about leaving your shoes by the door? I just bloody tripped over them -" 

"Oh my god," Louis lets out a frantic giggle, relief coursing through his veins as he looks behind him and sees that the car isn't following him anymore.

His chest tightens again, however, when he speeds up. Hoping and praying that Harry's already left the flat. "That is what you're worried about right now? It's not like I'm trying to escape assassins or anything." 

"We're assassins." Harry says after a moment, matter-of-factly. 

"Yes, but we're _trained_ assassins. They're just... Killers." 

"..... We've killed before, actually we kill all the time and leave Liam and Simon to clean up the mess -" 

"You leave the hallway light on _all the bloody time_." Louis remembers now, he was trying to think of something to get back at Harry for, and he hears Harry huff on the other line. " _And_ you _never_ turn off the light when you leave a room. Do you know how much our electricity bill cost?" 

"Yes, actually. Because I do the bills." 

"And it's all your fault! Because you can't turn the bloody light off -" 

"Your feet stink." 

"You love my feet!" Louis says offended, mouth falling agape as he turns the corner to their safe house, his car roaring to life as it climbs the steep hill. It's hidden and very small in the hills a few blocks away from their flat. 

It's so obvious that Louis and Harry decided that it was _too obvious_ and people wouldn't assume it'd be that close to their own home. "Don't forget to take a left at Cliffhill." 

"I know where I'm going," Harry rolls his eyes. "I'll be there shortly. Hey, Lou?" 

"Yes, babe?" 

"I love you." Harry says warmly and Louis hears the engine in the background screech in protest. 

"I love you too." 

It's quiet for a moment as Louis pulls into the driveway of their safe home, listening as Harry curses out loud. "It's gonna be a little while longer than shortly." 

"Is there anything you need me to do?" 

Louis' question is answered by Harry cursing and then a series of gunshots, loud and close by, Louis hears it even without the phone pressed up to his ear. Louis hadn't even remembered that Harry brought a gun with him tonight, let alone several. His chest tightens and his breath catches in his throat when he thinks that it must be the other men's guns shooting _Harry_. 

He didn't realize he started hyperventilating until Harry chuckles breathlessly on the other line. "I need you to remember to put away your shoes next time." 

"You twat." Louis snaps, holding a hand across his chest, breathing a little easier. "You little twat." 

"You love me." 

"I do." Louis says with false sadness in his voice. "I do love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow my [tumblr](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com)!!!! 
> 
> I love u, u lil sunflowers have a great day or night.... or evening....


End file.
